A True Underdog Story
by CaseyIsMyValentine
Summary: Ah, Sammy and her friends adventures in gymnastics land. CAMMY.
1. Session One

**Note: **I'm do gymnastics so…the adventures of Sammy & Friends when they sign up for a gymnastics program thing for summer . And yes, some of these tales will probably be coming out of personal experiences. Oh god. Get ready. And YES, the title is taken from the movie _Dodgeball. _That movie is just too awesome for words.

**A True Underdog Story**

I crossed the big blue mat on the floor and took a seat smack in the middle.

"Sammy!" I heard someone call my name, and I whipped my head around from left to right. It was Billy, Holly, and Marissa, all jogging up to my place on the mat.

"Hi, guys," I said, stretching my legs out. I pulled my left leg up over my shoulder. "How's it going?"

Marissa, looking aghast and horrified, said, "I can't believe you dragged us into this. You do realize _flexibility _is another word for _pain, _right?"

"No pain, no gain," I said calmly, smiling serenely. She glared at me, but Billy was already doing backflips around the mat. Or at least attempting too.

"I can jump!" he yelped. "I can jump! I can—" his back hit the matt with a thump.

More people piled into the room. I had signed my friends up for some sort of gymnastics program for three weeks of summer. I thought it would be fun. Most of them (more like Marissa) thought it would be brutal. Either way, I used my awesome persuasive skills to make them all sign up. Also known as forging Marissa's signature.

A true criminal, I am.

I scanned the group of people entering the room, looking for Casey. Sure enough, I found him chatting it up with a group of perky girls in cut-off yoga-pants and back-exposing nylon tank tops. The green monster inside me suddenly found itself clawing out.

I stood up. "Hold on," I told my friends. "I'll be _right _back." And then I stormed over to Casey.

His face lit up when he saw me, but I didn't let that phase me.

"Hi," I said through gritted teeth. I knew I shouldn't be acting like such a freak, but the truth was, this whole year he had been in high school while I was still at William Rose, and we barely got to see each other—especially with his anal-about-our-relationship mother and sister prowling around ready to kill me and send _him _to L.A.

So since Heather and Candi Acosta both went on a two-month cruise around the Caribbean, Casey opted for staying home—because honestly, a Caribbean cruise sounds great, but with _Heather _and Candi? Just another torture method. Sociopaths should really see into it.

It was a great two-month opportunity for us to actually be spending time together. All of us. And it bothered me, just a tiny bit, that he was talking to other people.

Okay, I know I sound like an overly jealous freak of a girlfriend. But you can't blame me for being nit-picky about things like this. With Heather, Candi, _and _our dating parents all against us, Casey and I just couldn't win.

I guess Casey sensed my unease because he grabbed my hand. "You ready for session one?" he grinned. "I can't wait to bust out my mad gymnastics skills."

"Like you even have any," I joked, but he probably did. If Billy could master a running round-off with perfection—which was what he was doing right now across the mat—than surely Casey could too.

The instructor came in, and we all took a seat on the mat. After ten wasted minutes of stupid introductions and talk about what school we go to, what age we are, our names, our likes, our dislikes, and I think even our social security numbers were added into the conversation at some point, we finally got to the first lesson.

Stretches. Another half hour of waste.

Marissa seemed to be doing fine up until the point when out instructor told us to do a tripod.

"It's like a triangle," he said, "An isosceles triangle."

"Can an obtuse person pull of an isosceles triangle?" Billy asked earnestly.

People snickered and some people rolled their eyes. Thankfully no 'obtuse' people were in the class to hear the insensitive comment.

"Who can do a tripod?" The instructor asked after telling us how to do it. "_Without _a demonstration. Let's see who already knows how to do it."

No one raised their hands. He scanned the room and his eyes landed right on me. "How about you?"

I got up and went to the front of the room awkwardly.

"On your knees," he instructed.

Someone in the room snickered. Actually, I think I heard a couple male voices snickers. My face burned, but I faced away from the instructor and got in a kneeling position.

"Nose to floor. Forehead and nose. Don't put pressure on the top of your head."

I did so. His next instructions were to put my knees on my elbows, so I was practically floating in the air on just my forehead and hands.

"_That _is a tripod." He turned to the rest of us. "See? Now we try standing position. I'll spot her," he grabbed my legs and pulled them so they were straight in the air. "_This _is a headstand."

Slwoly, calmly, he let go. I was doing a headstand, something that wasn't that hard at all, until I heard someone whisper, "Nice bra."

_What? _I looked to my torso, and sure enough, my whole shirt had fallen down. You couldn't actually see my bra, but that was besides the point. The point was, I was almost completely exposed.

I let out a little scream and then came crashing down backwards, embarrassingly enough.

Good way to start session one? I think not.

**Note: **Chapter two…tomorrow? I'll try.


	2. Session One, Lunch

**A True Underdog Story: Chapter Two**

"Come on, Sammy, chill out." Those were the words of my best friend trying to calm me down. We were on our 1-hour lunch break, at Taco Bell, and I was still kind of embarrassed at what had happened.

"I can't just chill out!" I said. "I _screamed _and fell! _You _wouldn't chill out if you were in my place."

"But I'm not." She smirked.

Casey and Billy, meanwhile, were looking at the menu behind the counter.

"Doritos Tacos Locos?" Billy inquired. "A NEW Taco Bell specialty? Bring it on!" Casey rolled his eyes as Billy ordered the Doritos thing.

"What would you like?" he turned and asked me in such a gentlemanly way that I kind of laughed.

"Casey. I can order for myself."

Looping an arm around me, he said, "Yeah, but what if I _want _to order for you?"

"We're in Taco Bell. Sorry to break it to you, but this isn't The Cheesecake Factory."

He huffed. "Fine. Suit yourself." But he was grinning.

After we were all ordered up and seated in a booth, Billy started yakking on about how amazing the Doritos Tacos Locos were.

_(__**Note**__: For your information, I've never actually eaten them before, so don't take my word on it and go try it or something because for all I know, it could majorly suck.)_

When Billy finally came up for air, Casey said, "So, anyway, before class started, I was talking to some people—"

"Girls." I specified. "He was talking to some girls."

He gave me a strange look. "I know them. Two of them were in a couple of my classes last year."

Inside my head, I screamed, _Why are you getting jealous over nothing? Stop being a freak, Sammy! _On the outside I smiled and nodded my head, "Yeah, I figured."

"They told me that they were in Rauen's summer session last year, too. And they told me something weird about him."

Rauen was our 'coach', per say, for this four-week class.

"What'd they say?" asked Marissa.

He shrugged. "Just that he has a criminal record. But apparently, he did his time and is completely normal, safe, etc, now. So really, there shouldn't be anything to worry about."

"But it's still weird that he has a criminal record." I blinked at him. "You know what? I think we should quit the class."

"Why?" snapped Billy. "Just because, once upon a time, he probably embezzled some money? Or stole someone's identity? Because now he's just a guy teaching gymnastics to people in summer. That's not criminal."

"Well, how do you know if his crime was money embezzlement?" I snapped. "What if he's a kidnapper? What if he uses his class as a way to get closer to kids, and then he murders them? Huh? I mean, he was perfectly fine humiliating _me _in front of the classroom. What if he's not above killing me, either?"

Everyone stared at me. For a moment I thought they'd agree, but then they started laughing.

"What?" I demanded. "Guys, I'm serious!"

"Of course you're serious," Casey said, taking my hand. He was sitting in the same side of the booth as me, with Marissa and Billy across from us. "But you're being a little paranoid, don't you think?" he leaned in and kissed me on the cheek.

I turned my head away. "Maybe I am. Maybe I'm not. But…I don't want to risk another life-death situation here. You guys know how I, like, _attract _creepy people."

"Define 'creepy people'," said Billy. "I think one's sitting right next to you."

On instinct, I whipped my head to my right, but saw no one. In fact, I was sitting on the wall-side of the booth, so it's not like anyone would be able to be sitting there anyway.

I turned back to Casey. "Wait, you're saying _Casey _is creepy?" I laughed.

"Well, I _am _attracted to you," he noted. "And we _do _hang out a lot in a cemetery…if I do say so myself, I'm pretty creepy!"

"Fine." I rolled my eyes. "I attract _criminals._"

"That's actually very true," Marissa pointed her plastic fork to the ceiling. "Sammy's been stuck in the back of some weirdo's car at least four times in her junior high existence."

I rolled my eyes overdramatically. "You're exaggerating. It was only _twice._"

I looked over to see Casey eyeballing me nervously. "Do I need to chain you up?" he asked. "I can't go one day without seeing you and wondering if you've gotten yourself kidnapped or expelled or possibly killed."

"Chain her up?" Billy grinned evilly. "Count me in! I love criminal activities. It's my hobby."

"What's your hobby?" Marissa asked.

"Being naughty," he rubbed his hands together. "So let's go shoot something, shall we?"

Casey got out of the booth and picked up his tray. "Fine. But if you seriously have a gun on you, just know that the last thing it'll ever shoot is _you. _And I'll be the one doing it."

* * *

><p>What we were doing hiding behind the bushes behind the tennis court at the sports complex, I had no clue. Our gymnastics classes were held inside the sports complex, and Rauen had told us before break that he'd be at the tennis courts if we urgently needed to get in contact with him.<p>

So here we were, spying on the supposed-criminal-turned-gymnastics-coach.

"I hate this," Marissa squirmed. "I'm sitting on scratchy weeds!"

I pointed to the wood fence blocking us from actually entering the tennis courts. It was a huge fence, and got taller and taller as it progressed. From the place we were hiding, we could see over it, but we wouldn't be able to if we were on the tall end. Unless we climbed the wooden platforms build by it. That would be a better view anyway, a good place to hear in on Rauen's conversation. But Marissa wasn't up for it.

Actually, Billy and I were the only ones who actually wanted to catch Rauen in the act. Billy may like the class, but he loves mayhem even more. And spying on our coach to try and catch him in some criminal act sounded much better to him than backflips anyday.

"How about I go climb the fence over there? Maybe I can hear the criminal-coach say something shady!"

Rauen was with another guy, a little younger them. Rauen himself was maybe in his late 20's. 28, I presumed. The guy he was with was probably still in college.

"No, don't," said Casey, grabbing my arm. "If you fall, you'll break your neck…or something.."

I gave him a knowing look. "You do realize you sound crazy, right? Trying to stop me from being—"

"Reckless?" he demanded. "Because I'm always going to try and stop you, if it means you'll get hurt."

"Aw, how sweet," Billy snipped, "Your guys' bantering really brings out the inner Romeo within me. But seriously, Sammy's the only one small enough and _willing_—" Billy shot a look to a sheepish Marissa, "—to climb the fence. You know you or I would get caught."

Casey sighed and let go of my arm. "But if you get hurt, I really will chain you up."

"I won't fall," I said haughtily. Crawling over to the tall end of the fence, I grabbed onto two higher ledges with my palms and lifted myself onto the fence. The splinters in the wood stung my hand. "Seriously?" I whispered to myself. If I was the swearing type, right now would be the right time to hiss profanity into the air.

I managed to climb to the top of the ladder, but my arms seemed to be giving out already. If only my hands weren't burning by the sharp-edged, rough splinters on the wood! I would be able to concentrate better to what Rauen was talking about. But no, I was too focused on the searing pain going through my palms.

I was just about to let go and fall to my doom—yes, the pain was that bad—when my ears caught something. _Hold on for just a couple seconds, _I forced myself to think. _A couple more seconds._

"Yeah," Rauen's voice was low, even, and…cautious? "I plan on taking him to the house tonight…I hope he doesn't put up a fuss. I really don't want to shut another one up, it's such a pain."

_What?_

Then I fell.

I don't know how I did it, but I managed _not _to scream. Actually, I managed to forward-roll into a standing position. Ninja-like skills. I felt proud, but also a tugging nervousness grew in the pit of my stomach.

Was he taking someone to his house to…_kill_? To 'shut up', whatever that meant? Why would someone put up a fuss? Because he was hurting them! He's a murderer!

I ran over to my friends and began dragging them away, my mouth motoring away, trying to tell them every word I heard.

Well, first Casey had a panic attack. "I thought you were going to get hurt!" he grabbed my face. "You are never climbing up anything tall ever again, OKAY? Are you insane? If you had fallen the wrong way, you would have broken your neck!"

"He nearly had a heart attack when you fell," Marissa said calmly, but she looked a little shaken too.

I really did feel guilty for falling. I had promised Casey I wouldn't, and here I did anyway. And I know how much I probably scared him. I didn't want to look him in the eyes, but here he was, grabbing onto my face, forcing me to look into his clear brown eyes…

"Stop!" I whined. "I know, I'm sorry, I fell, I scared you, I could have gotten hurt, I'm sorry."

His eyes were forgiving, relieved, and reassuring all at once, but his voice was firm. "You didn't say what I want to hear."

"Uh…" my eyes shifted a little, but he still had my face directly turned to his. "I…I promise to be more careful?"

"No! Promise you'll never do anything crazy like that again."

I have to admit, I laughed. "No can do. I'm sorry, but I just don't work that way!"

"Promise!"

Billy started a chant of, "DO. IT. DO. IT. DO. IT. DO. IT."

"NO. But I really am sorry!"

I pleaded with my eyes. Finally, he broke down. He sighed and let me go. "Fine, but just be more careful. You're…"

"What am I?"

"You're…messed up." But when he said it, he eyed me and grinned.

I nudged him. "That's true."

* * *

><p>I told them all about what I had heard Rauen say. But we couldn't discuss it, because we had to go back to class. Only two more hours, then we'd be let out. I planned on following Rauen back home—even if it meant waiting here at the complex for hours until he left. It was summer, and Billy had a cell phone, so I could call Grams at home and tell her I was sleeping over at Marissa's if I really needed to.<p>

Class was especially awkward, because Rauen kept picking on me to demonstrate.

"She can do the pancake!" he said excitedly, as I spread my legs into a V and pressed my head to the ground by my feet.

"She can do a bridge!" he said as I arched my back up and lifted my head off the ground.

"She can do a handstand!" he said as I lifted my legs straight up into the air.

As session one drew to a close, Rauen said, "So, Sammy here wonderfully demonstrated all the basic techniques we learned today. Remember, these are all the _basics. _Session two we'll spend the first half of class reviewing the basic skills and balance skills and stretches, and after lunch, the second half, we'll move on to more intermediate skills. Any questions?"

No one said anything. No questions. They were all content with the basicality of our newfound skills. But for now. For now.

We piled out of the gymnastics room. but my group ducked into the nearest bathroom. Billy quickly pulled a notebook and pen from his gym bag (God knows he carries _those _around here) and wrote 'Out of Order' and stuck it to the outside of the bathroom door.

Now we would wait until Rauen left. Until he went to 'the house'. So we could catch him in some criminal act.

**Note: **So…I don't really know where this is going. I started it out with just a lighthearted story about a summer gymnastics class, and now it's going into serial killer territory. Well, anyways, that's Sammy Keyes to you. So, I promise I'll be more formal with the Cammy next chapter. I tried to put some in here, but it didn't work out so great, as seen by the resulted chapter. So anyway, I'll put up another one hopefully soon. If anyone cares, that is…


	3. No Session

**Note: **HI GUISE! This is my attempt to be overly enthusiastic like those annoying teachers in those annoying pep clubs! YEAH! Which is why I can't stand Glee. Because it's too happy-sappy-crappy, if you know what I mean, for my taste. Now, on to the murderers and stuff.

**A True Underdog Story: Chapter Three**

"THIS WAS. NOT WHAT I HAD PLANNED. NOT. MY INTENTIONS!" Billy sang. We had been sitting in the bathroom for over twenty minutes, keeping an ear out for anyone leaving the complex. Thing was, no one _was _leaving. And Billy, as shown above, was getting antsy and bored.

Billy antsy and bored is not a good thing.

Observe.

"I GOT SO BRAVE, DRINK IN HAND. LOST MY DISCRETION."

"Billy!" Casey snapped. "Shut the _frick _up!" Casey was sitting against the wall on one end of the bathroom—_far_ away from the urinals, which was where Billy's hopping and dancing was heading him towards.

Marissa laughed and I just rolled my eyes as Billy danced around. "IT'S NOT WHAT. I'M USED TO. I JUST WANNA TRY ON YOU I'M CURIOUS FOR YOU. CAUGHT. MY ATTENTION!"

Casey rose from his spot, looking like he was going to punch Billy in the face, when Billy managed to somehow climb up on one of the sinks and sing, "I KISSED A GIRL AND I LIKED IT."

"Billy!" it was my turn to shout. "SHUT UP! I can't hear a word outside!"

"THE TASTE OF HER CHERRY CHAPSTICK."

Casey began rubbing his temples. "I have a major headache thanks to you."

Even Marissa was looking pretty annoyed by now. "Actually, Billy, I have a headache too. Wanna stop now?"

"No." he wiggled from head to toe.

"IT WASN'T A QUESTION." She snapped.

Billy changed his tactics. Now, he was full-on directly annoying Casey, but inserting his name into the song. "CASEY KISSED A GIRL AND HE LIKED IT!"

"Alright, prepare to get turned into Pratt-pulp," Casey actually cracked his knuckles.

I smirked.

"HE HOPES HIS GIRLFRIEND DON'T MIND IT. IT FELT SO WRONG, IT FELT SO RIGHT."

Suddenly I heard footsteps outside. "Shhh!" I whispered. "Guys, all of you, shut up!"

Billy kept singing the song in a frenzied whisper, but he finally shut up when I said, "I think I heard the exit door clang shut. That might be him!" I opened the door cautiously and quickly crept out, my friends following close behind.

We looked through the glass windows, and sure enough, Rauen was walking home. He wasn't going to the parking lot, so he probably lived nearby. Perfect.

"Let's go, gang!" Billy said in a Scooby-Doo-ish manner.

"Billy, if you open your mouth one more time, you will get it," Casey was not in his best mood as of this moment.

We followed him from a safe distance, far away so that even if he _was _to turn around or catch us meandering, we'd just look like we were strolling around the neighborhood for a leisurely walk. I noticed it was getting dark out, though. How long had we actually been in that stupid bathroom?

Marissa grabbed my arm. "Look, Sammy! He's going into that house."

It was a creepy house. Not old or dirty or anything, but just…dark. All the blinds were closed. There seemed to be four locks on his front door. He had three different code-panels just to get into his garage.

"Look, he's opening the garage." Sure enough, Rauen was pressing the codes into the garage and entering it right this moment. He crossed through the garage, which only had one old, banged-up van parked in it. You know, those huge square-shaped white vans, with tinted windows? The ones that serial killers are notorious for using. Ropes, duct tape, knives, guns and _bodies _could all fit inside the back without a problem. Convenient.

"Look at all those Home Depot bags!" Billy pointed in the corner of the garage. "You think he buys ropes there? Hammers, to smash peoples' heads open with?"

"We can only find out." I watched carefully, like a lion hunting for prey, as Rauen entered through the inside-garage door to his house.

"Now!" I snapped, and we all ran as quickly as we could into the garage. We dove behind the van.

"What _now?_" Marissa whimpered. "Sammy, not again!"

Suddenly the door from the house to the garage opened back up. I peeked under the van. I could see his squeaky-white sneakers standing on the steps. Just…standing. Had he heard us? What was he doing?  
>Suddenly the garage began squeaking shut, slowly, growling and groaning until it finally hit the floor and sealed all areas of sunlight we had a moment ago. Still, with the inside garage door open, I could still make out some things.<p>

He had only come here to close the garage…right? I hoped.

Sure enough, I was right. He walked back into the house and shut the door behind him. We were left lying there in complete darkness.

"Great. I'm trapped in a former-criminal's garage. Not to mention, he's our gymnastics instructor!" Marissa whispered. "What if we wrongly accused him of being a killer? What if he's just our gymnastics teacher? What if he catches us? Imagine how awkward sessions will be _then._"

"Then we'll just quit!" I snapped. "He's acting so shady! Can't you see?"

Casey said in a calmer voice than he had been speaking before, "Actually, Sammy, he's been acting pretty normal to me. You're only _thinking _he's acting suspicious because you know he has a criminal record. Which, by the way, I very much regret telling you all about now."

"Yes!" I heard Marissa whack him. "You're an idiot, Casey! Sammy, your boyfriend is an idiot!"

"Gee," Casey said sarcastically. "I'm flattered."

Billy suddenly hushed us. "Sshhhh! Guys! Listen!"

I did. Banging. I heard banging. Coming from…inside the van!

Actually, it was more like very soft, very faint _thumbs._

I got up and opened the trunk of the van. Thankfully it wasn't locked.

In the darkness, I could only make out one thing. A large cloth sack, the size of a garbage back. Tied at the top. Cliché thriller-movie moment.

But still.

It was squirming around. Softly thumping. I highly doubt a hunted deer awaited me in that bag. The size, the shape, the movements could only mean one thing.

There was a human inside the bag.

My friends were all beside me now, and I heard Casey mutter something incoherent under his breath—I assumed he was swearing, or praying, or vowing to break up with me the second we got out of here. I had brought them all into a serial killers house.

No one else was moving. I could see the silhouette of Marissa clutching on to Billy with one hand and Casey with the other. So finally, my impulsivity kicked in and I climbed into the back of the van.

_Time to uncover a body._

I began untying the rope knot at the top of the bag. I think Casey finally snapped to, because he was saying, "Sammy, the door is opening!" he dove into the back of the van with me.

The door to the garage opened—as if in slow motion, Billy shut the trunk of the van and dove behind some giant Home Depot bags with Marissa. I saw the garage door fully open through the van window.

Rauen got into the front seat. Casey pulled me down so we were flat in the back of the van. If Rauen saw us, we were going to be the next ones tied up in a cloth sack like hunted game.

The body bag also stopped thumping when it realized something was happening.

All was still for the split two seconds that Rauen was buckling his seat belt (how very citizenly of him!) and inserting his key into the van. I heard him pull the van lever into reverse.

I felt Casey's hand squeeze mine as the van pulled out of the driveway and away.

Thankfully, Billy and Marissa would be alone now so they could escape through the inside garage door.

But _still._

**Note: **So…how was it?


End file.
